Horse of Horrors
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis Larry's birthday is ruined by Tuddrussel's insensitive thinking that robots don't have birthdays. Then they get a mission to help a tramatized Paul Revere into making his famous midnight ride to warn the American colonists in Boston that the British were coming. Plot Tuddrussel is reading a magazine in the dining room when he asks Larry a refill on his drink. Larry comes out stalking from the kitchen with the pitcher of juice. Tuddrussel rudely asks for a refill again, and Larry responds by throwing the juice all over him. The two get into a fight, with Larry to ask, "You don't even remember what day it is, do you?" He reminds him that it's his birthday, and is very hurt that he's forgotten again this year. Tuddrussel doesn't think it should matter, because in his mind robots don't get birthdays and doesn't count "the day of activation" as one. Otto comes in to the dining room just in time give Larry his present. Touched, Larry opens the gift to find that Otto made a portrait of him out of dried macaroni and glitter. Larry sits the picture down for a moment as the Instability Alarm goes off, distracting Larry and Otto long enough before they notice Tuddrussel eating the macaroni art. In the control room it's shown on the screen that the guys are going to visit Paul Revere. Otto explains that Revere "Made a famous midnight ride from Boston to Concord on horseback to warn the American colonists of the British invasion." Larry is crying because of Tuddrussel ruining his birthday, making Tuddrussel lean over and attempt to apologize and tell him that he loves him. Larry perks up, asking if it's true, but Tuddrussel laughs in his face and denies it, leaving Larry to go back to crying. In Boston, 1775 on the night of the invasion, the guys find Paul Revere trying to carry out his duty. But one problem here, he's running. Not riding a horse. Revere is out of breath and has to stop in front of the Squad, leading them to question why he's not on a horse to begin with. Tuddrussel claims that this is a simple fix, and quickly finds a horse for him. Revere faints at the sight of the animal, and when he comes to, he freaks out and cowers behind Otto and yells at them to get "that beast away from me!" Otto notes how weird it is that Revere is deathly afraid of horses. Tuddrussel argues that Revere doesn't have to ride a horse, and they go off and try to find other replacement animals that could work. In their efforts they try using a cow, an elephant, an orangutan, a team of husky sled dogs, but nothing seems to work out for Revere. Larry states that the man needs a psychiatrist, because whenever they just mention the word 'horse' Revere faints. Tuddrussel asks if they had shrinks in the 1700's. Otto says no, but they do a century later, and so they go off to find someone they've met before: Dr. Sigmund Freud. In Venna, Austria in the late 1800's, Dr. Freud is busy with couples therapy when the Time Squad arrives. They ask for his help in analyzing Revere's mental state, and reluctantly he does. Back in Boston, Freud analyzes Revere and comes to the conclusion that someone with this severe PTSD could take months, even years of therapy. Otto says with urgency that they only have "tonight" to get him to do his job. To fix this, they all go back in time to Revere's sixth birthday party. As a gift, Paul Revere's parents gave him a cute pony. His father encourages him to get on it, and Revere is instantly mauled by the pony, which turned into a evil beast. Otto screams, gathering the attention of the pony. The pony attacks the Squad, except Dr. Freud, who watches the mauling calmly, stating that he think's he found the source of all the trauma. They all go back to 1775, and have a hard time deciding on what to do. Otto gets an idea, and while reluctantly saying to Dr. Freud that he did tell him not to do this, he tells him to hypnotize Revere into thinking he's a horse. Freud does so, and Revere neighs and gallops on all fours totally at bliss. After much arguing of who should ride Revere for the night, it comes down to Freud being the only one to do it because he wasn't traumatized in the mauling incident. The Squad leaves Dr. Freud stuck in time as he rides Revere to Concord, shouting, "Zee British are coming! Zee British are coming!" Otto mentions that he can't stay there, but after one more whinny, the trio screams in fear and decide to come back for Freud. Tuddrussel begs Larry to get them back to the satellite and promises to get Larry anything for his birthday; Larry complies on the condition that his present not be a pony. Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2